A False Hope
by zippygirlzip
Summary: Starts in the beginning of the Golden Trio's fifth year. Dumbledore has secretly recruited Hermione to join to the Order, Snape wants to help. Rated M for later chapters. None of the characters are mine, this work is thanks to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

His raven hair blew about his face obscuring his view of the courtyard and forbidden forest below. It was mid August so the air was void of the idle noise that filled the castle when students were present. He enjoyed looking out from the astronomy tower, it gave him the best vantage point of what had been his true home for the past 24 years. This was his favorite time of year, as he was able to spend most of his days experimenting and pursuing interests for personal study free from the interference of dunderheads.

However, this summer had been interrupted by the actions of both light and dark. Severus found his perch atop the astronomy tower gave him the most clarity when he needed to gather himself, and this was gathering himself was becoming more pressing need. The role of double agent was an exhausting one. His occlumency shields were now always in place, he couldn't risk a slip up for either of his masters. But up here, in the unusually warm Scottish breeze above Hogwarts, the potions instructor could feel like he was his own master, if only for just a couple moments.

With the Dark Lord once again gaining followers, Severus had been called regularly to the extravagant Malfoy Manor over the past few months. After the initial apologies and excuses to his dark lord about his inability to join his brothers that night in the cemetery, Snape had been the subject of a fair number of cruciatus curses. He now found his hands to shake on occasion. His arm muscles began minor spasms as he held on to the tower's railing. He found he rather enjoyed the tremors as they were constant reminders of his plight, only adding to his conviction to see the downfall of the Dark Lord. Thankfully, the after effects had dulled so the tremors didn't typically impede his brewing schedule. And a tight brewing schedule it was. With the assumption that more healing potions would be needed as tensions rose, along with the general well-being concoctions that came along with the role of Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Snape was feeling stretched thin. Classes hadn't even started yet he thought dejectedly. He knew he wasn't the only one to have been taking on additional roles this year.

A week ago he found himself sulking into the Grimmald Place waiting for the Order of the Phoenix meeting to begin. He decided it best to hideout in the Black Family Library where he could avoid the cheery countenance of the Weasley family and their numerous offspring. He held a lot of respect for the parents of the Weasley clan, yet he still felt uncomfortable by Mrs. Weasley's doting presence in the kitchen. She never failed to mention his slender "must be starving" build. He quickly turned the handle to the library as he heard the conspiring tones of the Weasley twins coming down the hall. In his hurry he hadn't noticed that the library was already occupied.

To his surprise he found Dumbledore and the Granger girl in what seemed to be the tail end of an important discussion, for when he entered they both went silent as if caught.

"Come in my boy, have a seat. Miss Granger and I were just finishing up."

The girl on the dusty and worn upholstered chair across from the elderly wizard appeared nervous as she tucked a golden chain into her robes.

"Erm, hello Professor." She looked up at the dark wizard before she continued.

"Thank you, Headmaster again for this. I will keep it under control." She stood and brushed the imagined dirt from her muggle jeans before she made a hasty escape, nodding to the pair of wizards as she closed the door behind her.

"What will Miss Granger be maintaining control of Albus? Her incessant hand raising or her unruly group of miscreant friends?"

"Now come now Severus, she is the brightest witch of her age. Why must you give her so little credit. In fact, her thirst for knowledge reminds me of another student of years ago."

The potions master shook his head, ignoring the reminder of his embarrassing youth. He grabbed a book from the nearest shelf of vast Black Family collection, that he was sure Sirius took for granted.

He found he couldn't focus on the printed words. He was curious what the headmaster would want with just one of the "Golden Trio". Although, Albus was correct she was one of the most promising students he had seen, her attachment to remaining pair of the trio was rather frustrating. But he couldn't let on to Albus that he actually approved of a Gryffindor. He recalled the moment he shared with Granger over a year ago.

She had the nerve to come to his office and after werewolf incident and… thank him. He was infuriated in the moment as the three had once again, escaped punishment for their breaking of rules. And even more for dragging him into the mess to save their asses. Yet one of them had the sense and decency to thank him. He was taken aback, and in his surprise he had almost let out a small smile as he said "You are welcome, Miss Granger."

She had then slipped from his office as quickly as she had entered but not before wishing him an enjoyable summer.

Severus couldn't help but feel touched by her gratitude. He had truly reacted purely out of instinct, jumping in front of the transformed Lupin to defend the students. It felt good for his actions to be acknowledged. It also felt foreign.

Now what would Dumbledore want with the witch just starting her fifth year?


	2. Chapter 2

I am a first time writer so I live for comments; please let me know what you think!

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

It was a Saturday in early October, so most of the older students were making their way to Hogsmeade to indulge themselves in warming butterbeer and whatever swill that they served at Madam Puddifoot's. The week following a Hogsmeade visit was always filled with Zonko's products and students sneaking sugar quills into class. Meaning Severus was usually pretty booked supervising detentions for the next week.

Funnily enough, Severus too found himself making the trek to the small wizarding village. He had been scammed if you asked him. Minerva had caught him in the teacher's lounge on his initially productive Friday evening.

He was enjoying a nice cup of tea and hoping to finish his grading for the weekend early. Perhaps Severus was getting soft, as he typically assigned the students enough scrolls that would take him all of Saturday to finish critiquing. Red spidery scrawl covered most of the essays, here and there he saw glimpses of hope in his students. The Potions Master was dipping his quill to mark the last of the papers, when the his fellow head of house took a seat in the wing backed chair to his right, settling herself in to be warmed by the fire. She let out an audible purr at warmth.

"Severus, How are you doing this evening? Must you always be working?" She asked taking note of the sizable stack of parchment in front of him.

"Actually Minerva, yes. I need to constantly review for your Gryffindors, it is rather tiresome."

She scoffed. Internally chuckling at the inter-house rivalry. She accio-ed a bottle from the cabinet behind them pouring two hefty glasses of scotch. The glass flew to Severus' hand fitting in next to the red doused quill. "_Well there goes the plan for retiring early. I was just about done anyways I guess." _Despite what Severus might outwardly portray he rather enjoyed the competition between Minerva and himself.

When he first joined the Order all those years ago Minerva had made a valiant attempt to befriend him, maybe it was out of guilt for the neglect he received when he was a student. But despite his usual pride it felt good to have a friend, they were in extremely low supply for the dour potions master.

Severus lifted the glass and felt the burn of the amber liquid down his throat. He typically didn't drink, it wasn't safe for a spy to lessen their inhibitions. But he had been called for a meeting the previous night and after the headache he'd been fighting all day, he deemed that a couple of glasses with Minerva wouldn't put his position of double agent in jeopardy.

"How did those essays look? I mustn't have assigned enough summer work for my third years are pretty rusty. Or maybe they were too busy focusing on their potions essay to pay much mind to transfiguration?"

"That definitely cannot be the case as most of these were marginally better than troll level. The only way to go from here though is up. I suppose would be something I could say if I were an optimist, however I am not."

The transfiguration professor gave a light chuckle levitating the bottle to top off their glasses.

"The Ministry Mole seems to be settling in." She said but not before eyeing the room to ensure they were truly alone and casting a charm for good measure.

"That she does." Severus relaxed into their comfortable gossip. "She questioned my pursuit of the defense job in front of one of my classes. Then had the mind to change her tune as she must think I could be useful in time. No doubt she was made aware of my own connections within the ministry." He finished with a mock air of sophistication, wiggling his eyebrowns.

As Minerva finished off her glass she received a smirk from the young potions instructor, the man she considered a son.

"Say, how about a game of chess or gobstones? I've been in the gambling mood." She said as her cheeks colored with her drink.

This should be easy he thought as Minerva appeared to be feeling her liquor. "Okay, what's the wager? A couple sprigs of catnip?"

She ignored his jab. "Supervising the trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow for me, and if you win I'll oversee your detentions for the next week. Hmm, I've decided I like my chances best with gobstones."

…

Severus recalled just how well Minerva played for having consumed as much as she did and it didn't add up. So here he was, in the cold wind walking down to Hogsmeade among the laughing youth.

He told Minerva he needed some new quills anyway to lessen his defeat, so his first stop was Scrivenshaft's. A crowd of Hufflepuffs made note of the grumpy professor as he made his was in. The students reduced their volume and giggles and finished their shopping efficiently.

As the shop worker was totaling up his items Snape's eyes wandered out the windows to the street outside. The wind was really picking up and passersby tightened their scarves and stuffed their chilled hands into their pockets. He then noticed a pair of Gryffindors slinking their way towards the quieter section of the village. This wouldn't do. _They are likely on their way to do some necking, as teenagers always seemed inclined to do. _He paid for his items and shrunk them, putting them in his coat pocket as he nodded to the clerk, his intimidating scowl already in place.

Outside, he lagged behind his prey to avoid their notice. They turned the corner and approached the dumpy Hog's Head. _Now what would two Gryffindors be doing in such a seedy place? _This no longer seemed like two randy teens, so without another thought the professor disillusioned himself and applied a notice me not charm and slipped in the door as the breeze held it open a fraction of a moment longer behind the trouble making students.

He was unsure what he was walking into, but even more surprised when his eyes caught on nothing less than the Golden Trio among a group of varying houses. _Well this makes things more interesting. None of my Slytherins, as to be expected. _He took a seat in the corner taking care as to not make a sound. He then took inventory of the other occupants of the establishment. Two hags who he assumed were drinking something much stronger than pumpkin juice. A dreadful looking woman, whom by the shimmer of her face was concealing her identity. And a man covered in bandages barely able to nurse his drink, despite looking like he really needed it.

He settled in to his seat to see what this was all about. When the person he least expected to the be instigator of this crowd stood up. Miss Granger. She looked around the shabby pub at the other patrons nervously and decidedly found her nerve. "You all know why we are here. The ministry is interfering in our education."

_Of course Granger would insight a mob for the integrity of her education. _If he weren't a trained spy he would have audibly scoffed. _But she was right, the Dark Lord was gaining strength and her desire to not be a sitting duck was refreshing. I wonder if this is what the Headmaster had assigned the Granger girl months ago in Grimmald Place? _

"We aren't learning to pass our OWLS or defend ourselves." She continued more sure of herself. "And we need a teacher."

Everyone in the pub turned to the boy who lived, who seemed surprised of the groups attention. _Surely he couldn't truly be surprised as this little group must have been his idea, to bask in the spotlight. But who knew the boy could produce a corporeal Patronus charm? He had heard something about it before but never put much stock into it. _Despite Snape's bias the spitting image of James Potter handled the questions about the Diggory boy with much tact. Having heard about the gruesome scene from his fellow Death Eaters regarding that night in the cemetery.

Snape decided to see how this would play out as the students weren't technically breaking any official school rules. He filed away his new intel and left the bar unseen. Heading back to the bustling streets of Hogsmeade to fulfill his lost bet to Minerva.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

My Favorite Book: Goblet of Fire

My Favorite Movie: Order of the Phoenix

The last book/ movies can't be compared as they tie it all up. Thoughts?

There will be more Snape and Hermione interaction in the coming chapters, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! I will be posting more regularly now, I swear. Let me know what you think, help out a new writer. 

~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H

Her eyes were tired and her neck ached, the words seemed to drip off the pages as she tried with all her might to keep searching. There had to be a way. Once the DA members had written their names down on that list, it had become her responsibility to protect them against turncoats. She had already searched through various books "Revenge of Yesterday, "Retaliation Spells and Concepts", "Fear in Others". But as she poured over "Curses of Retribution" she started losing hope. Most of the suggestions were too severe.

She sat in the most hidden nook in the library. Her favorite haunt, most students didn't stray this far into the stack of books. Hermione was pouring over "Casual Curses" a more obscure text that was only found in the restricted section. Just one of the perks that came out of the extra responsibility of being a prefect. All those night patrols around that castle with that dodo Basin, a 6th year prefect, in exchange for more leniency in the restricted section without a professor's signature. Most students were down at dinner and so was she… yet here she was looking up a defense mechanism for Dumbledore's Army.

She knew this club wasn't exactly what Dumbledore had asked for her to do to prepare Harry, but it might come in handy empowering their classmates. They would need all the allies they could find. The headmaster's warning to her had been illuminating. She knew that the Order of the Phoenix was dealing with a lot but until her secret indoctrination into the group she hadn't realized just how bleak the future looked. She had sworn to uphold Dumbledore's wishes and support the boy who lived, her best friend, no matter the dire circumstances.

The pressure was starting to get to her. She had been spending so much time developing her skills she was working herself to the ground. Dumbledore had given her the means to become a tool for Harry, for when the time came that he would need her by his side on the battlefield.

She had poured her mind into books of all kinds, she had spent the time to train herself to control wand-less magic. This was a secret she had wanted to keep so as to not draw attention to herself. She had accidentally made a slip a few weeks back when one of Malfoy's lackeys had meant to hex her. Thankfully they must have been too thick to realize her newly acquired skill.

She mentally shook herself. "You need to focus." And that is when she turned the page to find just what she was looking for. The section was on disfiguring your opponent, pretty gruesome yet effective she conceded. Then the idea hit her she could alter one of these curses to meet their needs.

Just last night while on her rounds she had happened upon a disgustingly sick third-year. He had apparently been trying to make a couple extra sickles, so he found himself employed by the Weasley twins. She had conjured a bucket for his spew and went to warn the inventors of the snack. She didn't condone the testing of products on underclassman and had warned the boys against it in the future.

But she didn't need to make the potential rats of Dumbledore's Army sick, she needed to brand them for what they were. She then thought back to the Weasley brothers' research for their Skiving Snackboxes. "Medieval Maladies" had been in the common room and Hermione had mistakenly thought the twins were diving deeper into whatever lesson Professor Binn's had lectured that day, before they set her straight.

All her ideas shifted into place, she would enchant the list of members protect against a "Sneak". If anyone betrayed them they would have the postules of the Bubonic Plague on their face spelling out exactly what they were, for all to see. She then started brainstorming charms that would do it exactly as she intended. She excitedly found one that would do and enacted her magic on the sign-up sheet.

With a big sigh of relief afters weeks of looking into such mean spells Hermione took a breath. She decided it was high time to move onto more uplifting research and pulled out her book on mediation from her bag. The comforting words brought back her drowsiness and soon the brains of the golden trio was sleeping with her cheek against her page.

...

That's how Snape found her. She was in one of his favorite nooks in the library with a strong notice me not charm to keep the interruptions at bay. There was a small window above her shoulder with over grown ivy that in the afternoon let just the right amount of sun onto the pages of her tome.

He stood and looked on through an empty patch in a bookshelf, mesmerized by the stack of volumes next to her and the mane of hair that rose and fell in rhythm as she had finally given in to her heavy eyelids. The setting sunlight caught her curls and she reminded him of a cat curled up, that had chosen to fall asleep wherever it pleased. He then noted the titles surrounding her.

_What would the brains of the golden trio need such nasty curses for?  
_  
"The Granger girl had seemed pre-occupied. In classes she was still active but didn't wave her hand nearly as much. She had perhaps, mellowed, in her age. But looking at the heavy bags under her eyes he guessed that she might have been taking her preparations for the OWLS too seriously. As much as it pained him to admit it of any Gryffindor, she really was an impressive student. She had almost brewed a full fledged Polyjuice potion after all, in just her second year. He still chuckled thinking back at the cat lying in the hospital wing (Looking like an animagus mid-transformation) when Madam Pompfrey had requested his help to whip up an antidote.

After his overhearing of "Dumbledore's Army" in the Hogshead, Snape had tried to keep a better eye on the trio but he hasn't noticed anything amiss with the boys. But Severus couldn't help but be curious by the changes that had occurred in Miss Granger's countenance. For she was once a goodie two shoes, now she seemed to be a self assured force to be reckoned with. He wondered just what Albus had sparked in the girl.

She seemed to be everywhere at once. And she always had a book in her hand. In fact, the only time he hand seen her pull her head out of a book was when Draco and his dunderheads cornered her in one of the alcoves overlooking the courtyard. He was around the corner when he'd heard the bigoted blood supremacist spew from his godson's mouth. The hope that time away from Lucius would do the boy well wasn't a reality. He peaked around the corner to see Crabbe drawing his wand. Granger lowered her book and just looked at the boy. When he made to hex her, she non-verbally and without a wand cast a deflection. The goons didn't seem to notice the shear power she had shown as they assumed Crabbe had made a mistake with his curse. Her lack of reaction to their taunting caused them to move along, off to find a new target. Sending jeers over their shoulders. The Potion's Master was impressed though he'd never admit it. Wand-less magic took time and discipline to control, so how had this bushy haired slip of a girl managed it? 

...

With this extra knowledge that the girl was working towards something for Dumbledore, he found that he was… loathe to admit it…but he was anxious for just what the teens were getting into. For just yesterday the pink ministry toad had tried to needle herself back into his good graces. She had caught up to him as he billowed out of breakfast to inform him of the new liberties she would be taking in the school under the made-up position of "High Inquisitor".

"You see Severus, Cornelius fears that the students might be getting out of hand for old Dumbledore." She puffed up her chest and continued with pride.

"He has tasked me to get the children back under control by any means necessary. Given your… background, I plan to look to you as a sort of officer for the new regime that is to come." She looked to him expecting his gratitude.

It made him sick but it was necessary to keep enemies close in his various roles.

"I am at the service of the school. Please let me know however I can be of assistance." He finished attempting to stride off, hoping to make it to the dungeon stairs and out of range, when he heard the woman reply.

"Well, in fact there is a way you could help immediately. There seems to be far too much leniency where some students are concerned and I'd like to get to the bottom of all the trouble making. I shall draw up a list list of brews I would like from your stores."

Turning back to face her, he replied. "I haven't much in the way of extra potions at the moment, there are been various orders that have regrettably taken my time. And the infirmary is keeping me busy, how about you owl it along and I'll take a look." In his most uptight and chivalrous voice.

That appeased the witch and she bid him farewell leaving him to descend to his office before classes begun. The woman was quick to send her list. Severus had an owl outside his window just half an hour after their conversation. On the list there were sleeping draughts, Wiggenweld, and most worryingly: Veritaserum.  
So it appeared that Dolores wanted to drug the students into submission, "any means necessary" indeed, to get her answers.

...

_They needed to be warned._

...

So while one Hermione was dozing on a book in the library, after having spent an extra 36 hours on this day. Thanks to the time turner around her neck, another Hermione had just finished classes for the day. She sat across from Ronald who was talking about the Chuddley Cannons' new beater while he chewed a mouthful of roast. Dinner like this is what recharged her. It reminded her of what she was working towards. The hope that one day Voldemort might not be lurking out there, so her best friends could live their lives with as few inhibitions as they could after a childhood of perpetual danger.

"She had plans to help the boys work on their homework in the common room after they finished eating, making sure that none of them were to go to the library for more references on their charms essays. Keeping the boys out of the library while her other self researched wasn't all that big of a challenge. She was very thankful for the boys' poor study habits.

...

There was a glint in his eye as he pulled the book from the shelf. Through the stacks he strode back to his target, with effortlessly light steps. A warm feeling crept up his chest as he got nearer. It was an unusual sensation. _Maybe one of her wards?_

Over her left shoulder he tried to spy what the bookworm was reading but it was impossible to distinguish between the errant tendrils of hair. The dark man shook himself to get back to the task at hand. He bent down to slip the book into her overstuffed, yet organized bag. Involuntarily inhaling the smell of the young woman's shampoo, the soft smell of almond and vanilla invoking a sense of calm over the high-strung man. He stepped back around to the other side of the bookshelf once his task was done. He chanced another peek at the sleeping lioness, then was off.


End file.
